wormsfandomcom-20200213-history
Worms Reloaded/Training Mission 1
The first training mission in Worms Reloaded will teach the player how to move around the landscape and how to use standard weapons. Description In this tutorial the player will learn how to move, jump and how to use the Bazooka, the Grenade, the Dynamite, the Air Strike and the Shotgun. Objectives Objective 1: Moving around In-game description: Before we head into battle, let's brush up the basics. First I'll show you how to move around the landscape. Watch carefully! Description: The player will have to move from the left of the map to the middle of the map, after the computer-controlled worms has done it. The player will have to use the normal movements including the jump and the backflip. The objective will be completed as soon as the player reaches the middle of the map. In-game description: Good job. That's basically all there is to moving around the landscape! Easy huh? Objective 2: Using the camera In-game description: The environments we do battle in are sometimes quite big, I'll show you how to get a better view of your surroundings. Description: First of all, the player will be told to move the camera around using the mouse movements. Then, the player will be told to use the camera zoom using the delete- and the insert-button, even though this can also be done with the mouse-wheel. In-game description: Controlling the camera gives you a better view of your surroundings, as well as any targets you might want to attack. Objective 3: Using standard weapons In-game description: ...which reminds me, to succeed in battle you must make good use of your available weaponary! Description: The player will have to open the weapon-panel using the right mouse button. Objective 3.1: Using the Bazooka The player will be told that the Bazooka is affected by the wind. First, the computer-controlled worm will show the player how to use the bazooka. Then, the player should destroy a target on the left, as well as a target on the right using the bazooka. Objective 3.2: Using the Grenade The player will be shown how to throw the Grenade. Then, the player will have to use the grenade himself to destroy a target on the left as well as a target on the right. Objective 3.3: Using the Dynamite After the computer-controlled worms destroys a target on the right, the player will have to destroy a target on the left and on the right using his Dynamite. Objective 3.4: Using the Air Strike The player will have to use the Air Strike to destroy a target on the upper-right as well as a target on the upper-left of the map. Objective 3.5: Using the Shotgun The player will have to use his Shotgun to destroy two targets on the left as well as two targets on the right. In-game description: Well Done. You'll be using those weapons on a regular basis when you face the enemy! That wraps up our first training session. If you continue training, we'll take a look at some clever items that help us to get around the landscape a little easier. Tips & Tricks *New players should carefully watch the computer-controller worm to see what the player will have to do. Category:Reloaded missions